


[奋岳] One Nine 拾玖

by AeroX



Series: 玖 [1]
Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 诚信拉郎





	[奋岳] One Nine 拾玖

拾玖

岳明辉没想到在芭提雅的酒吧能遇到秦奋，当年那场选秀之后，大家的联系算不上热络。如今几年过去了，自己所在的男团在业内小有名气，而对方听说单飞之后也混得不错。

芭提雅这两年已经不再是热门的度假目的地，物价低，人少，海滩也算漂亮，唯一的缺点不过是在酒吧挑个人看对眼了要脱掉裤子才知道哪头能用，不过眼下，既然遇上熟人，这个问题自然就迎刃而解了。

成年人看对眼的好处在于不纠结，秦奋晃了晃酒店房卡，“我房间的阳台有个浴缸，要不要来试试？”

“走着。”西城小爷跃跃欲试。

把手里甜腻又娘炮的热带水果鸡尾酒放回吧台，酒店的接驳车已经等在门口。

两个老司机一脸正直地回到酒店，甚至还大大方方从前台的玻璃罐拿了带温度的巧克力曲奇一人一片在电梯啃得开心。

进了房间，岳明辉对着露台的浴缸吹了声口哨，就自动自觉去了浴室。

秦奋无聊地把浴缸里的水放了又放，岳明辉才围着浴巾踏出浴室。漂成浅色的头发贴伏在脸上仍然存在感爆棚，手臂上暗色的纹身也带了点儿意味不明的暧昧。

“上来就玩儿这么大，不怕被狗仔拍到？”岳明辉嘴上抱怨着，把浴巾扔到一边踏进浴缸。

“没办法，床太小，怕你施展不开。”秦奋带着南方口音的普通话在他耳边含糊不清。

“操。”岳明辉笑着骂了一句，对方的牙齿辗过他的耳垂，用舌头卷下了松松垮垮的耳夹，抿在唇间，朝他笑的一脸荡漾。岳明辉翻了个白眼，拽过秦奋，狠狠吻上去。白金首饰尝起来有一点微酸，尖锐的边缘划破舌尖，干脆连着血腥气一起送到对方嘴里。

一吻终了，秦奋的手滑到岳明辉起伏的胸口，指尖恶趣味地绕着乳晕画圈，冷不防掐上一把，噙着笑看对方倒吸一口凉气，再讨好似的凑上去索吻。

岳明辉大爷一样摊开身子任秦奋折腾，顺手把刚被拆下来的耳夹带回去，秦奋看他不专心，握住他阴茎的手骤然收紧，闪亮亮的小东西“啪”的一声砸上水面，迅速下沉不见。

“别这么不专心，显得我技术很差一样。”秦奋一面黏黏糊糊抱怨着沿着他嘴角轻轻地噬咬，两根手指却没留情直接捅进了后穴。

刚刚洗澡的时候做过扩张，秦奋的动作也堪称温柔，岳明辉仰着脸，攥着秦奋的头发，喘息着放松身体，“年纪大了，悠着点。”他还有一点儿余裕调笑，不知说的自己还是对方。

秦奋沿着他的锁骨印下一串吻痕，轻笑出声，抽出手指扶着他的腰慢慢把性器往里推。

“哥哥诶，我这老腰不禁折腾，慢着点儿。”岳明辉攀着秦奋的肩膀，不算认真地抱怨。

秦奋不轻不重地揉着他的腰，拇指卡在腰窝，感觉手掌下的身躯放松下来，借力操到了最深处，“缓一缓，咱们继续。”说完，把岳明辉推到浴缸边。

浴缸几乎整个嵌进地面，并没有可以施力的地方，岳明辉的手搭在秦奋肩膀上，随着对方动作耸动，浴缸里的水一点点漫上来再落回去。大概真的在体谅他不再年轻的腰，对方的动作不算激烈，齐根没入的动作缓慢而缱绻，每一次刚好错开敏感点不知是有意为之还是欲擒故纵。“打个商量，要不快点儿？一会儿水凉了怕是要感冒。” 

秦奋动作一滞，“岳明辉算我求你，上床的时候闭嘴。”原本卡在对方腰上的手挪到腿根，用力分向两边，朝着之前用手指探到的敏感点进攻。

岳明辉发誓自己真的没有想要挑衅的意思，只是口音天生如此，没得选。他扣着秦奋的后脑接吻，把呻吟混在唇舌之间，后背一次次撞上浴缸的边缘，被充实撑满的快感堆积爆发。

濒临高潮的时候秦奋掐住他的性器顶端，岳明辉整个人崩成几乎被拉断的弓弦，秦奋松手的瞬间他几乎仰断脖子射了出来，然后老禽兽卡着他的腰，趁着他的不应期加速冲撞，射在他体内。岳明辉挂在对方身上，无意识地抖了好一会儿才回过神来。对方不知道什么时候打开了热水龙头，拢着温水从肩膀往下淋，他才觉得身上发冷。

被别别扭扭地抱出池子甩到大床上，岳明辉突然想到，“诶，秦奋，你是不是比我矮来着？”

秦奋抬眼看他，挑了眉毛没说话。

岳明辉不知道又想到啥，自己“嘿嘿嘿”乐了起来。

“岳明辉，听你说话还能硬起来，我简直应该去给海狗油做代言。”

岳明辉撑起身子想反驳他吃海狗油和提升性功能并不直接挂钩，冷不防被对方抓着脚踝翻了个身。

“我现在不想听你说话，”身后有人覆上来，“不然，我就要亲自测试一下坤音当年给你开筋做的有多好。”秦奋叼着他的后颈几乎咬牙切齿。

FIN


End file.
